The View
by Rocksmith
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles and the boys find a good view of a new pool
1. Chapter 1

**SAGA owns Sonic and Co. I don't**

**the view**

Up on Angle Island, At the emerald alter. Knuckles the Echidna was standing guard.

Or he should have been, Instead he was fast a sleep sprawled out, upside-down on the steps.

Two female echidnas called over to him "bye Knux me and Shade are away to Rouge's place for the day". Tikal yelled at the slightly snoring red male.

An hour had passed before Knuckles even moved. he yawned and stretched before getting to his feet. "Its gonna be another hot day" he grumbled to himself.

"So you're finally up pal". Knuckles jumped with fright and spun round to see Sonic the hedgehog leaning on a pillar.

Feeling his heart start to calm down after the initial fright from his blue buddy, Knuckles then roared "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE HEADGEHOG?!".

"Long enough to know to have weird sleeping habits". sonic calmly responded.

"what do you mean weird sleeping habits?" the echidna was puzzled. "well, you mentioned Rouge, Shade and Tikal in your sleep and you fart so loudly that anyone sneaking up here at night would think there are large beasts in the forests.

With that Knuckles ran at sonic. He grabbed him and the two of them stared fighting and mocking each other.

Five minuets later the boys had stopped and were both sitting on the last step on the emerald alter.

"wow you can see for miles up here. And even down in station square". said Sonic. The blue speedster never took the time to see the sights of Angle Island, Usually because Knuckles would either chase him of after a short time or he and Tails needed Knuckles help.

"Yeah one of the few bonuses of guarding the Master Emerald is you can get a good view. So why are you up here Sonic?". Knuckles asked

"What I need a reason to come up and see my good buddy? Knuxster I'm hurt". Mused Sonic

"Don't call me that blueberry!". The guardian pointed out and clenched a fist near Sonic's face.

The hedgehog put his hands up defensively "HEY take it easy Knux old pal just wanted to know if you would be up for a chilidog eating challenge?".

"I'll think about it. By-the-way where's Amy and Tails?" the now calm echidna asked

"Amy's going to Rouge's club and Tails is making repairs to the x-tornado." the equally calm hedgehog answered.

"Rouges club is just over there, but that bat has had building work that's been going on the last few days that was keeping me awake. Come on I'll show you." Knuckles said before getting up and

walking over to the edge of the floating Island.

Knuckles pointed down where rouge's club is. "Right down there where that pool is".

"WAIT, POOL?!" they both shouted in surprise doing a double take on the ground below.

As if the two boys needed to know why Rouge had built a pool at the back of her club then they soon they would get there answer as a load of girls armed with towels, beach balls and sun cream.

That's when Sonic and Knuckles faces when red.

* * *

_Sonic – Well look who finally found spell check_

_Me – Shut up hedgehog!_


	2. Chapter 2

**the view - chapter 2 **

**( again SEGA owns sonic & co, I don't.)**

As the temperature soars, Sonic and Knuckles up on angle island really start to feel the heat

and seeing girls in bikinis rub lotion on themselves add to the boys dilemma.

"What are you guys doing?" asked monotone voice behind sonic and knuckles.

The pair jump with fright "Nothing. Not a thing" they said in unison.

The heroes turn round to find Shadow the hedgehog standing with his arms folded.

"Is that so" the ebony hedgehog retorts bringing out a pistol.

"hey you had your guns confiscated by SEGA where did you get that?!" inquired a panicky Sonic

Shadow pulled the trigger and squirted sonic with water.

"ARRRGGHH...S-STOP..." spurted sonic as Knuckles laughed and pointed at Sonic.

"I think I've found something to enjoy in the summer." declared shadow while forming the evil-est of grins and looking onward at the 'drowning' blue hedgehog.

Eventually Shadow gets bored.

"So what were you both doing?" Shadow looks to knuckles for an answer.

"Don't tell him Knux!" yells Sonic only to receive more water from Shadows water pistol.

"We were enjoying the view" said Knuckles as a small grin appears on the side of his face.

"Wanna see?" the echidna asks.

Knuckles leads shadow to the edge of angle island.

"Down there" Knuckles points toward the pool.

The very instant the ultimate life form's mouth drops as he witnesses Amy rubbing lotion on the back of Maria.

Just then the boys hear sally shouting for a game of water volleyball. To this a few girls jump in the pool to form two teams of four.

Rouge calls out to Amy and Maria "hey you girls up for a game?". "no thanks, we just put lotion on" Amy calls back.

The boys eyes then widen further as Vanilla Rabbit walks out rouges club with some drinks and wearing not much.

"wow" sonic, shadow and knuckles say. "so this is what you two were doing". said shadow with his authoritative but monotone voice.

sonic and knuckles look to each other for a reasonable answer when shadow then continues

"...I'm in".

* * *

Thanks to Shiego627 for the quick review. Hope you like the new chapter.

Shadow - If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to make us look like pervs.

Me -...um, till next time folks


End file.
